The invention relates generally to stored value fund transactions, and more particularly relates to transferring money with a network-accessible system.
One party may wish to transfer money to herself, a counter party, or vice versa, for any of a variety of reasons. Frequently, a payor party owes a debt to a payee party. The debt may be an informal IOU or a more formal transaction. Other times, the payor may wish to give the money to the payee as a gift. For example, the payee may have sold an auction item to the payor.
On-line services provide electronic transfers using a credit card or bank account. Money passes from a credit card or bank account of a first party to the on-line service where it is distributed to a credit card or bank account of a second party. Money may be held in the system during this process in a stored value fund. Manual interaction with the on-line service allows transfers of money to and from this stored value fund.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.